New Peggy
by Mad-and-Hairy
Summary: Steve realizes that he has a new Peggy in his life, only it's not who he thought it would be.


"Hey Cap, sup?" Tony leaned on the table that Steve was currently occupying in Stark Tower's enormous library.

"What?" Steve questions, before he remembers the definition of sup, "Oh, uhm…just educating myself. Trying to catch up to the times." He explained, turning back to the worn leather book in his hands. It was all about World War II. He skipped the chapters about him though, not particularly fond of reliving those memories.

"You know there are better ways to do that, I mean really, that's what the internet is for." He bantered back.

"I've tried using a computer, but if you remember that didn't work out to well." Tony chuckled as the blush crept up the side of Steve's face.

"Yeah, that was definitely something. But at least it worked out better than the microwave." He replied.

"And the iPod." Steve mumbled.

"Ah! That poor iPod! You completely destroyed that thing." They were both laughing, the awkward tension evaporating between them.

"That's why I decided to stick with a source I know." Steve gestured to the books. Tony's eyes fell on a thin pile of S.H.I.E.L.D. files that were buried under the books. Upon further examination, Tony could just make out the name on the top file. STARK, HOWARD.

"How did you get this?" he questioned, pushing away the books and pulling the file off the pile.

"Get what?" Tony waved the file in his Steve's face.

"This! My father's file. They wouldn't release it to me. They don't even have a copy in their database." He flipped open the file to reveal a single sheet of paper. "Well this is a disappointment."

"What were you expecting? Secret plans he made with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Well, yeah. I kinda was." He tried not to sound disappointed.

"Sorry, but this is all S.H.I.E.L.D. would release to me. Just in case I wanted to keep tabs on my old friends." Steve glared at the files before him. "Most of them are dead." Tony picked up another file, studying Steve's past.

"Well, aint she a dame." Tony smirked, flashing the picture of Peggy towards Steve.

"Yeah. She was a spitfire."

"I see you two have a history." Tony stated, as Steve stared up at him in shock. "I could tell by your eyes. They grew brighter when you saw her."

"Oh." He said, "Yeah, I owe her a dance."

"Well, it's not too late. She's still alive, and living in jolly old England." Tony replied. "I could fly you over there tonight."

"Thanks but, too much time has passed. I'd hate to bring up old memories. Drag her back into my chaotic life. Nah, she's better where she is." Steve let his gaze fall back to the books on the table.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'd be happy to help. Just call me Mr. Matchmaker, reuniting lovers after seventy years." Tony's smile grew as he nudged Steve's shoulder. "You've got to admit it has a nice ring to it."

"Just another word to add to your titles. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Matchmaker, Philanthropist." He rolled his eyes, ignoring the fluttering sensation in his chest at such a small touch. How was he supposed to tell Tony that sure he liked Peggy, even loved her, and still did? But now. Now, someone else had taken over his heart. Someone who was had the most annoying habits, and a goatee.

"Ah! That sounds even better!" Tony noticed, a slight tension building in Steve's frame. Something was bothering him. "Hey, what's eating you? Is it Peggy?"

"Yes, I mean no. It's not Peggy it's." Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"A new Peggy?" Tony supplied, knowing the face all too well. Steve stared at Tony, slack jawed.

"How'd you know?" He asked, the blush returning to his cheeks.

"Because, I'm going through a similar situation. I found a new Pepper."

"But aren't you still dating Pepper?" Steve questioned, thinking that all this time Tony had been in a committed relationship.

"No. She broke it off after the whole Loki trying to take over New York. Said she couldn't handle having her heart broken every weekend. We kind of just separated, allowing people to figure it out for themselves."

"I thought it was strange that I hardly saw her around, but I figured you two are both busy people." Steve shrugged, not sure what else he could say. "So, your new Pepper, what's she like?"

"Oh, she is beautiful. I mean the perfect package, looks and brains. As far as looks go, new Pepper has blonde hair, a body to die for, and the most adorable deep blue eyes." Steve's heart caught in his throat. Tony was practically describing Steve. He was heartbroken, losing Tony to a dame who shared a lot of similar features with him. But then he realized, Tony never said she.

"What about new Peggy?" Tony asked, his eyes never leaving Steve's face as though he was gauging something. Steve knew it was now or never.

"Well new Peggy is shorter than me, with dark brown hair and eyes to match. They're thin, but not scrawny." He began to describe Tony, without stating it outright. "And well, he happens to be a genius."

"You forgot billionaire, playboy, matchmaker, and philanthropist." Tony reminded, leaning down next to Steve's face.

"So I did." He replied, reaching out to caress the side of Tony's face. "I just hope that playboy is optional."

"For you, it will never be uttered again." He smirked, closing the gap between their lips. Steve smiled into the kiss; maybe being frozen wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
